Gabonese 25 franc coin
Gabon |value= 25.00 CFA francs |years= 1960 |mass= 8 g (gold) |diameter= 22 mm |composition= *gold (circulation and essais *silver (essais) |shape= round |alignment= coin |edge= reeded |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= , state title, value }} The 25 franc coin is a commemorative coin of the Gabonese Republic (Gabon) that was issued in 1960 during the administration of (1902–1967). It was made in celebration of the country's independence from France on August 17, 1960. In addition to the issued coin, two similar essais were also struck. The issued piece, having held a legal tender face value equivalent to 25.00 Central African CFA francs in Gabon prior to its demonetization, was intended primarily for collectors and saw limited (if any) general circulation. The issued 25 franc coin and a handful of essais are composed of .900 fine gold (90% gold, 10% copper), while a majority of the essais are made of silver. Gold examples weigh 8 grams and measure 22 millimeters in diameter. All types of the piece have coin alignment and a reeded edge, and are round in shape. Displayed in the center of the coin's obverse is a right-facing bust of President Léon M'ba, the date "1960" printed horizontally below. Also, on essais, the word "ESSAI" is engraved in small print between M'ba's likeness and the year. Printed above the illustration, along the coin's rim, is the caption "PRESIDENT LEON MBA", which extends in a clockwise direction from the left to right boundaries of the piece. The state title of the Gabonese Republic, "REPUBLIQUE GABONAISE", written counterclockwise, occupies the remainder of the coin's periphery. The above the first "E" is not present. Four , two at each side of the obverse, separate the names of the president and the country. Appearing in the middle of the reverse is the – which consists of two supporting an which bears three and a . Behind the escutcheon is an ( ), a containing the "UNITI PROGREDIEMUR" ( : "We shall go forward united") present near the top of the tree and another bearing the "UNION TRAVAIL JUSTICE" ("Unity, Work, Justice") near the base. The state title of the Gabonese Republic appears again as "REPUBLIQUE GABONAISE" along the upper rim of the reverse, printed clockwise above the coat of arms. Written horizontally below the coin's central illustration is the value "25 Fr.", abbreviated for the French 25 Francs. Printed counterclockwise below that, along the coin's outer boundary, is the legend "INDEPENDANCE 17 AOÛT 1960", which identifies the date of Gabonese independence on August 17, 1960. The state title and legend are separated from each other by two eight-pointed stars, one on each side of the reverse. The rims of both the obverse and reverse are raised and not decorated. In total, approximately 10,500 Gabonese 25 franc coins were initially issued, including 10,000 Uncirculated specimens and about 500 proofs. Additionally, approximately 10 gold and an unknown number of silver essais were minted. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website *Numista – 25 Francs (Independence) - Gabon *Colnect – 25 Francs (Gabon) (1960~Today - Numismatic Products) Category:20th century coins Category:Central African CFA franc Category:Coins of Gabon Category:Coins with coin alignment Category:Coins with French inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Dated coins Category:Gold Category:Round coins